Troublesome
by VolknersGirl
Summary: An Ikarishipping story. What will happen when these two opposites get lost in a forest together! Will they fall in love or will they go off the deep end! Read to find out!
1. In the forest

**Me: Hi! This is the begging where I introduce the story! **

**Paul: smirks Good luck!**

**Dawn: Hey be nice to her!**

**Me: It's ok Dawn. I don't care he's just jealous of my creativity in the story.**

**Paul: Not.**

**Me: Sticks toung out at Paul who turns away in disgust**

**Dawn: VolknersGirl has no ownership in ANY way shape, or form in pokemon.**

**Paul: Good.**

**Me: I'm still in charge of you in the story! **

**Paul: Let's just get on with it!**

**Me: smirking I know how much you want to hear about your love for Dawn but chill! dodges a body slam from Paul OK! Let's get on with the story…**

Part 1 of chapter 1 Troublesome

It was one of those days again. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. 'Troublesome' as he so kindly referred to her. She was his rivals traveling companion. She was so innocent and naive, and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. But that just made him want her all the more. She hated the way he treated his pokemon, and didn't care for him in any way, shape or form. His teenage hormones were all that pushed him and his emotions to want her more and more. Whenever he was around her he wanted more than anything to confess his love for her, but he new he would never see her reaction because...he would never and could never tell her.

He was walking and looking down when he ran into someone. "Without looking up he mumbled "Sorry I was thinking about someone." He looked up. A girl lay on the ground. 'Troublesome.'

"Oh it's you." he said rudely.

"Nice to see you too Paul..." she said getting up.

He prepared himself for an explosion and asked "What's your name again?"

She did, as he expected, blow up. "THE NAMES..."

But all he heard was **BOOM!** He smirked. He enjoyed watching her get angry and fussy, even if it did cause his heart to ache in desire to...he cut off his thoughts at that point. Why torment himself? He never would, in fact, kiss her and neither would she ever want him to.

"Well Troublesome why are you all the way out here in the forest alone?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she said crossing her arms.

"Fine don't tell me." he began walking away. She ran to catch up to him.

"I can't find my way out can I come with you?" she asked. He looked her up and down and back up again. She shivered at his gaze and he smirked again.

"Fine, come on Troublesome." he said and started walking again.

"By the way who were you thinking about earlier that was worrying you so much?" she asked walking.

Was that concern for him or just curiosity he wondered?

"None of your business."

"Come on tell me."

"no, now shut up!"

"tell me!"

"no"

"yes"

"Fine, a girl!" he said irritated

'Troublesome' stopped. "a g-g-girl?" she asked.

"yea." was that jealousy in her eyes?

"do you l-l-like her?'

"yes." there was that little green monster of envy gleaming in her eyes again. He stopped and looked at her. Why is she jealous?

"d-d-d-does she know?"

"NO! And it's my problem she doesn't and I don't know how to tell her!"

Realizing he let it slip he turned and began walking again.

"Come on!" he called.

"well I can help since I'm a girl." she said. _More than just a girl, you're THE girl. __Thought_Paul

"Fine." he sighed.

"W-w-what's her name?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Fine..." Frustrated and hurt she thought _Why do I know her?_ "Then tell me what she… what she's like"

"No details but she has dark colored hair, and..." he paused. "Whatever that's it."

The girl started sobbing quietly because of his feelings for another girl and fell into step behind Paul. After a couple minutes he turned around and asked in an irritated tone "What's wrong with you Troublesome?"

She stopped and wiped the tears away. "N-n-n-nothing." she stuttered and sat on the ground. He stood next to her.

"Why do you care that I love someone?" he asked slightly irritated again but in a gentler fashion.

"I d-d-don't well... I do but…but…but..."

"Why?!" he asked surprised and curious.

"Because... I...I...I..."

Becoming irritated once again he pulled her to her feet and held her closer than he had ment to. She continued to sob in his arms.

"Troublesome..." he whispered in her ear. For a few seconds she cried there. Then she wiped her tears and pulled away from Paul. She composed herself and said

"Whatever...I-I-I don't care that you are in love... I... I'm happy for you. Now let's get out of this forest."

Paul became his normal self and moodily agreed. As she followed him she thought about those few seconds she had cried on him and felt herself blush. She wondered about the girl he liked. Paul stopped and looked at a map. Meanwhile 'Troublesome' stood and waited. Suddenly she was attacked by a Spinarak. It used string-shot and grabbed the girl. She screamed and Paul sent out his Elekid.

"Paaaaauuuuuulllllllll!" she cried.

"Elekid use Thunder now!!"

It hit the Spinarak and it dropped the girl while fleeing.

Paul ran over and caught her. He set her down on the ground and she tried to get up. But moaning in pain she sat down again. Paul saw she had a cut on her arm and sprained her ankle. He took out a first aid kit and began wrapping her ankle. She was surprised at how gentle and careful he was.

When he finished she tried to stand again but couldn't. She had to lean on Paul not to fall.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" he said obviously fuming. He sighed and looked at the sky.

"It's getting dark. We won't be able to get out before night and you can't travel with that ankle. We'll just have to sleep here for the night." he said sounding annoyed. But inside he felt a slight happiness at the idea of having spent almost the whole day with her and part of tomorrow, and dare he even think it...a night. Not that he would do anything, of course but just at the chance to protect her and have her trust him to do so gave him satisfaction and he turned away from her to smile.

_Does he actually think I'm going to sleep this near to him! I'm not sleeping even if we ARE like 20 ft apart. You can never tell with guys although he seems... nicer... he's still a boy._ She thought to herself. She shared a snack bar with him. She crawled on her hands to a small patch of grass right in front of the large tree and sat to watch the sunset.

"Troublesome... are you..." he started but she cut him off.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Come here and listen to the bird pokemon. You can hear them calling." she said.

He walked over and sat next to her. They watched the sunset together and after the last ray of light went down she said

"Now all I hear are bug pokemon. ICK!" She tried to stand up but couldn't. Paul helped her over to her backpack where she sat down again.

"Good Night Troublesome..." He said awkwardly.

"Paul...thanks for... thanks for everything. I'm really grateful." she said.

"Hm..." he replied still next to her. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds and then they blushed. She put her hand on his face and said

"Paul I don't care about the other girl I...I...I love you" and then kissed him gently on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds but those where moments neither of them would forget any time soon.

Speechless and surprised Paul looked at her and whispered

"The girl I had told you about was...you." and with that he stood up and sat in the spot where they had been only a few minutes ago.

That night after she had fallen asleep she began shivering. Paul took off his jacket and put it over her. "I love you too...Dawn" he whispered in her ear.

Part 2 (of chapter 1) the return to Veilstone.

The next morning Paul woke up before Dawn and realized how close he was to her. He quickly moved away blushing. She didn't stir. He got up and fed his pokemon making them be quite as to not wake her. He had returned all the pokemon except Elekid and was packing everything away when he heard a girls scream. He recognized the pitch as Dawn's. He turned around and saw her freaking out about her hair not ever realizing yet she had on Paul's jacket. He sweat dropped.

"What the was that for!" he said in an irritated manner.

(Still fussing) "My hair is a mess! Turn around right now! No boy or girl for that matter is going to see me in a state like this!" she growled in annoyance.

"Whatever" he said turning around.

"You too Elekid!" she said annoyed.

"Eleki!" it grumbled turning around and sitting in the dirt cross armed.

After brushing her hair a couple times she announced it was perfect. Paul had finished packing and turned around

"Now are you ready?" he asked half irritated and half amused.

She nodded and looked down for her back pack when she realized Paul was still looking at her but she ignored it. She looked down and saw that she was wearing his jacket. She blushed and quickly took it off.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't even notice that"

Paul laughed (yes he actually laughed) and helped her stand up because her ankle was still hurting. She leaned against the tree and Paul noticed her arm was bleeding again. He unwrapped the bandage from the day before and said

"We don't have any clean bandages left. So use my shirt."

He took of his black t-shirt and she blushed to see him topless. He gently wrapped her arm up with it.

"There."

"Ok...Thanks." she said still blushing.

He picked up his jacket and slipped it on but it was still open in the front. He walked back over to her and she leaned on him.

As they slowly make their way though the forest Paul is quiet and listens to her talk about contests, and shopping and battles and then about Ash.

"I hope Ash and Brock aren't too worried about me. I mean I know I'm safe with you but Ash is going to be worried sick and when he sees me with you he'll flip out! UGH! Why does Ash have to be so stubborn sometimes?"

Paul stopped which ment she did too because she was leaning on him.

"Listen to me Troublesome. Don't tell him bout anything that happened. Ok?"

"But..."

"OK?!"

"Hm...ok. BUT!"

"WHAT? but what?!"

"BUT! what do we tell him about my ankle and arm?"

"Fine tell him that part but don't tell him anything else."

"Why?" she giggled as he blushed.

"Because...because... why do you have to tell him?"

"I don't HAVE to but I WANT to because he is my friend."

At that Paul's spirits sank. He remembered that when they exited the forest she would go and lean on Ash, and Ash would be the one she cries to, and Ash will be the one she travels with, and Ash will be with her EVERY day. It must have shown in his face because she stopped laughing and asked

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." he lied getting angry at himself again. They began walk/limping again.

He shouldn't have let her come in the first place. He had become much more attached to her in the time they had been together. Now when she leaves he will be alone again. CRAP! He thought as he kicked himself inwardly for letting himself fall into the trap. Her love trap.

"Oh come on Pawile" she said in a baby voice to him. She brushed his cheek with her hand. Her look of total innocence and happiness overcame him and he confessed.

"I-I just don't want you to leave after we exit the forest. I mean I know what's-his-face will be there looking for you but I don't want you to go with him. Travel with me. I'll take care of you! I promise."

She had ever seen him like this before. He always hid his emotions from everybody, but know he was showing her plainly the hurt, anger, and desire that he had for her to stay with him. She couldn't bare to hurt him but she couldn't travel with him for several reasons. 1.) Because he was yes, a boy and she was a girl and even if he was the nicest boy in the world he was still a boy. A teenage boy. Boys sometimes got ideas that are not always that great. 2.) she knew he liked gym battles and she liked contests so that would be a problem and 3.) What about Ash. He was her friend and she couldn't leave him hanging like that. Ash needed her the way she needed him. Friends can't abandon each other.

"I'm sorry Paul...I can't I mean you are a good teacher and I've learned a lot from you but I can't leave Ash hanging like that."

"Why not? He is a pathetic loser leave him and come with me!"

"Paul I CAN'T ok!" They were near a tree so she let go of him and leaned on it.

"WHY?! why can't you. tell me that. just say like 'oh hey loser I'm gonna go travel with Paul bye' type thing!"

She gave him a look that said 'are you serious!'

"Fine say it in nicer way but you can still say it!!"

"It's not that I can't say it ok!" She yelled, she sat down and hugged her uninjured leg and began to tear up. "I don't want to say it..." she whispered.

"Why? Do you like him or something?" said Paul getting angry and irritated at the same time.

She stood up on her own (thank you very much!) and leaned on the tree. "How can you say something like that?! I think I'm feeling much better. Thanks for your help but I'll get out by myself from here. In fact I can here the city from here so goodbye!" She took off his shirt from her arm which had luckily stopped bleeding, and threw it at him. She grabbed her backpack and walked a few step uneasily. Then they heard voices.

"DAWN! Where are you? Dawn! DAAAAWWWWNNN!" yelled Ash.

She turned around and looked at Paul who still stood motionless.

"ASH! I'm over here!" she cried out.

"DAWN?!" called Ash coming out from a nearby bush.

"ASH!" she exclaimed.

He ran over and gave her a hug. (Paul clenched his fists.) "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Brock and I are staying at the pokemon center in Veilstone come on we can..." Then he saw Paul. "What are you doing here?" He said moving away from her.

"I saved her a few times no thanks to you! See her leg? Yea good job protecting her!" Paul said angrily.

"It's not my fault!"

"Yea it's not its HERS!" Paul pointed at her.

"Back off!" yelled Ash!

'NO! And she doesn't like you if that's what you think. She kissed me last night so your the one who needs to back off!"

"Dawn you what?!" said Ash turning to her. She looked at the ground.

"I bet you made her!" Ash yelled at Paul.

"I didn't MAKE her do anything. You're just a pathetic loser who can't get his own feelings straight! I'm out of here! Bye Troublesome." He kissed her on the cheek and walked into the shadows.

"Look Ash I..." she started.

"No...Let's get you back to the pokemon center and...Yea..." he said. "Here lean on me..."

They walk/limped through the forest until they reached the exit where Brock was. They helped her to the pokemon center where Nurse Joy looked at Dawn's ankle and arm.

"Looks like whoever bandaged up this arm and cared for your leg really knew what they were doing. You should be able to walk by tomorrow, and as for the arm leave it uncovered and it will be fine in the morning. For tonight you can borrow a pair of crutches. As for your room there are only 2 beds per room so you'll have to share one with somebody. I'll have Chansey bring up the crutches in a moment. We are very full tonight and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" said Dawn as Ash helped her to her room. As soon as they reached the room Ash mumbled an excuse and left. She sat alone in her room because her roommate had not arrived. _At least there are two separate beds in case my roommate is a guy._ She thought gloomily. She curled up on her bed to wait for Chansey with the crutches.

**Me: To Be Continued... **

**Paul: That sucked!**

**Dawn: You're just mad because in the story I dissed you! Smirks**

**Me: New Chappie coming soon!**

**Paul: NOOOOO!!**

**Me: whispers he has more that just love issues huh Dawn? **

**Dawn: sweatdropps Yep!**


	2. Dawns Heart

Me: Don't you like the story May

**Me: Don't you like the story May? **

**May: Yea! I love how it reflects how they act in real life.**

**Dawn: (blushing) NO! I don't like him! **

**Paul: I don't like her or the story. The only thing I like is the title. It fits her **

**PERFECTLY!**

**Me: I don't care. You now have to do the disclaimer because…you're rude.**

**Paul: (Scoffs) VolknersGirl doesn't own Pokemon at all. THANK GOD!**

**Dawn: hm…It wouldn't be that bad actually…**

**May: awww! You do like him don't you?**

**Drew: Who likes who?**

**Me: Dawn likes Paul and May likes you. **

**May: (glares)**

**Me: Hey Paul likes her and Drew likes you so chillax!**

**All: (Glare)**

**Me: (coughs nervously) Well…Let's just get on with the story! tehehe!**

After Ash had left, Chansey arrived and handed Dawn the crutches. Dawn accepted them and said

"Thanks Chansey! I return them at the front desk tomorrow morning right?"

"Chansey! Chan chan chan chansey!" It replied waving.

"Ok bye!" she waved as Chansey left the room.

Dawn put her bag on the bed and tried to stand with the crutches. After wobbling a few times he got the hang of it. She left the room in search of Ash to apologize. Dawn went into the eating area of the pokemon center and found Brock and Ash talking at a table. As she neared she heard Ash saying

"It's not that I don't want her to be in love, it's just that I'm scared that if she falls in love with Paul he will…hurt her. He doesn't care for anything! Not even his own pokemon! He would just let Dawn down! I don't want to see her get hurt… again…"

"Ash! I was not your fault get over it! You hadn't ment to hurt her! It just slipped! You didn't mean what you said and she understands that!' Brock replied.

_Flashback_

"_Hey um…Ash…" Dawn asked the young trainer quietly._

"_Yea what Dawn? I'm in the middle of training!" He replied annoyed at how the training was going._

"_Well…um…you know how I…Uh…well… What I'm trying to say is… I like you Ash." The young coordinator blushed a deep red and looked down._

"_Yea I like you too, now go away! I need to finish training!" He replied in an irritated tone and turned away._

_In shock the young girl looked at the back of the boy she had just poured her heart out to and all he had to say was that! Tears began to roll down her face and she ran into the tent._

_End of flashback_

"Yea but Brock you don't remember how hurt she was and how bad I felt the minute I saw her tears start pouring. I had never realized how much I really did…" he was cut off by a cheery voice saying

"How much you what?" It was Dawn hopping on her crutches over to the table. Ash blushed. Dawn pretended not to notice. She sat down next to him in the booth and faced Brock.

"So what where you guys talking about?" she asked causing Ash to turn a brighter red and look at Brock signaling 'NO! SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE!' Dawn turned to look at him. He immediately stopped and smiled innocently. Suspicious, Dawn looked at Brock who was fumbling with his drink when a young girl walked by the table. He sprung up and grabbed her hand causing her tray to go all over him. With noodles in his hair he lay on the ground after a pleased Crogunk dragged him away.

"We are so sorry about our friend's behavior! He's a little…um…weird sorry about that!" Dawn apologized to the girl. She smiled and walked away. Dawn poked Ash in the ribs.

"Thanks for the help Ash!" She said annoyed.

"I…uh sorry Dawn." He mumbled. Dawn looked in the direction Crogunk had taken Brock and saw Paul exit the pokemon center and go out side. She saw him set his things on a rock and pull out two pokeballs. _He must be training…_ thought Dawn.

"I'll be back in a minute Ash, I gotta go see Paul. Order me a Coke will you?" She said and turned to get up and grab her crutches. She wobbled out of the pokemon center. Ash sat there in anger. _She's going to get hurt again! I can't let her! I'll have to do something soon…_he thought to himself when a waitress came over. He ordered two Cokes one for Dawn and one for himself and ordered another for Brock.

As Dawn hobbled out side she sighed thinking, _this is going to be hard I really hurt him, but he hurt me too!_ She reached the rock where his bag was and sat on it in silence to watch him train for a minute. He saw her but ignored the fact that the girl he had a crush on (AND KISSED!) was sitting within 5 feet of him and ½ a foot of his stuff.

"Elekid use Thunder punch NOW!" he ordered!

"Chimchar use flame wheel! DON'T break it when you are hit!"

Elekid did as instructed and Chimchar as well, but when the thunder punch hit the flamewheel broke. Paul cursed Chimchar under his breath and would have voiced it too if not for Dawn's presence. Instead he sighed and returned both pokemon.

"That's enough for now!" he grumbled walking over to his stuff. He placed the pokeballs inside the bag and was about to leave when he heard a small voice say

"Paul wait…"

He turned and it was Dawn.

"What do you want?" he said rudely.

Ignoring this she whispered again "Paul I…I would travel with you I just can't leave Ash."

"I don't care. Go on and travel with Pathetic. You and him are a perfect match!" he spat.

"Paul stop it! You know that's not the reason I travel with him!" She said her voice elevating.

"No actually I don't! Fill me in. I beg you!" he said. The sarcasm made it sound like he was laughing.

"It's not funny! You know I travel with Ash because my mom approves of him as a trainer and teacher for me. He protects me and that's why I have too! If I could I would travel with you. It's just the present circumstances that keep us apart! You know that I love you too much to do anything that would cause you to be hurt!"

Paul considered smirking and turning away. But something deep, deep inside him stirred and pushed up his love for her. It blocked the scoffs, smirks and all the reactions you would expect out of Paul. He walked over and sat next to her on the rock. He looked at her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Troublesome…I…You know I love you too and that's the only reason I offered for you to travel with me. But if you INSIST upon poor Palkia's grave…then I'll have to accept it."

He leaned in and kissed her. Her hand went up to her cheek where his was and kissed back.

**Me: There hope you liked it! I know it's a short Chappie but I don't feel like writing anymore.**

**Paul: You wouldn't. All you ever do is look up stupid stories about me and Dawn.**

**Dawn: (Sweatdropps)**

**Me ad May: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Paul: what?**

**May: you said her name!**

**Me: yea! That's so cute!**

**Paul: so what I remembered once! Don't expect to hear it again.**

**Me: Sure, sure. Paul you're blushing really hard. But I'll spare you the embarrassment. Thanks for reading everyone! See you in the next chapter!**

**All (except Paul but including Drew): BYE! **


	3. The outburst

Me: Ok here is the next chapter

**Me: Ok here is the next chapter. Sorry Paul is OOC.**

**Paul: (sigh) What did I do to deserve this?**

**Me: Love Dawn.**

**Paul: I do not.**

**Me: (smirks) sure. Anyways back to the story. This one is after the kiss in the last chapter. They have re-entered the pokemon center together. Dawn and Paul are at the front desk while Paul collects his pokemon from Nurse Joy.**

**Paul: Disclaimer implied.**

**Me: (stares)**

**Paul: what?**

**Me: you didn't say 'THNAK GOD!'**

**Paul: I didn't actually say the disclaimer did I?**

**Me: (launches hug and squeezes Paul)**

As Paul received his pokemon from Nurse Joy, he turned and thanked her. Paul walked over to where Dawn was sitting with her crutches waiting.

"Are you staying here tonight?" she asked him.

"Yes. Are you?" he replied.

"I am but Ash, Brock and I are sharing a room with someone else I don't know who yet."

"I am sharing a room with three other trainers as well. I don't know who either."

"Well I had better go know. Ash and Brock are already in the room and it's getting late."

"I'll…walk you back I guess."

"Ok." Dawn stood up on one foot while Paul handed her the crutches. They slowly made there way to Dawn's room and Paul realized it was the same room he was staying in. _Crap! I have to share a room with Pathetic and co. now? I don't mind Troublesome but the other two?_ He thought. Paul groaned out loud.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I have to share a room with Pathetic now." He answered unhappily.

"You're the other trainer? Well that's ok, just ignore him. I'll talk to Ash for you." She said happily. Paul nodded and opened the door. As soon as Ash saw Paul walk into the room with Dawn and sit on the empty bed he shot up.

"Hey! You can't stay here! We are waiting for the other trainer sharing a room with us." He exclaimed. Paul glared at him and looked at Dawn. _How dense can you get Ash? _Thought Dawn.

"Ash, he IS the other trainer!' Dawn said cutting in.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Ash, quite being a baby!" said Dawn exasperated sitting on her bed. Ash grumbled and turned on his bed. Brock sweat dropped. _I'm not even going to bother to change tonight with this annoying foot and with three boys around. The bathroom doesn't even have a lock!_ Dawn thought to herself. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes. The next morning she heard arguing.

"Shut up Pathetic! It's not like you care for her any more!" said Paul in an irritated form to Ash.

"I actually care how I treat my pokemon. She doesn't like the way you train or the way you treat them!" Ash yelled.

"Shut up! You're going to wake her!"

_UGH! Where is Brock when you need him!_ Thought Dawn. "Alright! Shut your mouths both of you!" she yelled sitting up in her bed. Both boys looked at her and stopped arguing. Dawn stood up. The crutches lay on the floor. She picked them up and said "Stay here and keep your mouths closed! I'll be right back." Ash sat on his bed and crossed his arms glaring at Paul, who ignored him and began packing his stuff. Dawn walked to the front desk and thanked Nurse Joy for lending her the crutches. She walked back to her room.

"Why are you two arguing anyways?" she asked when she returned. Ash looked at her guiltily and said nothing.

"Fine, don't answer me. Come on lets go. We have a long way to go Ash. Where is Brock?" she said frustrated.

"I don't know. Officer Jenny was here earlier. That's where he is I guess." Said Ash.

"Whatever. I still have to get my stuff ready so I'll be out later. Bye Troublesome. Good luck with Pathetic." said Paul turning. Ash started to spring but Dawn caught him by the ear.

"Bye Paul." She said dragging Ash out of the room.

"Ash! Leave him alone! You're such a baby!" she said as the exited the center. Brock was sitting near a girl who was trying to read under a tree. Croagunk was nowhere to be found. Dawn stormed over and grabbed him by the ear as well.

"I am so sorry. These boys are being strange today!" she apologized to the girl and dragged both of them to the road by the ear. She grumbled something about boys being a nuisance and let go of their ears. Brock and Ash started fanning their ears that where now three times the usual size.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN NTO YOU TWO TODAY!" she yelled at them with her and on her hips.

Afraid of what might happen neither of them answered.

"FINE!" she screeched and headed down the road by herself.

"Ugh! That Ash! Who does he think he is! And Brock is no better, annoying every passing girl he sees! He doesn't even realize when a girl likes him. I feel bad for that girl at the Milk Maid Café. Well I might as well do some training to get them off my mind." She had traveled about 100 ft and paused. They were both in the distance clearly visible. Dawn ignored this and sent out Ambipom and Piplup.

"Ambi! Ambi?" the confused pokemon asked her.

"They are coming. They were just…bad…this morning. Let's train ok Ambipom?" the young coordinator explained.

"Ambi! Ambipom!" said the pokemon eagerly trying to cheer up its trainer.

"PIP! Piplup!" said the little penguin like pokemon proudly.

"Ok Piplup use whirlpool! And Ambipom use swift!" cried Dawn. The two pokemon leaped up and the whirlpool was surrounded by shinning stars. They soon exploded creating fireworks that showered down slowly.

"Pretty good considering I don't know a lot about contests." said a familiar voice. There was shuffling sound in the bushes and Paul stepped out.

"Pip! Piplup! Pip!" said the pokemon advancing on Paul.

"Piplupupup!" it said spraying Paul with a bubblebeam.

"Piplup! Apologize now! That was rude!" Dawn said in shock.

"Pip!" it turned around and crossed its little arms.

"Ugh! Piplup return." said Dawn. "I'm so sorry for what Piplup did!' she said turning to Paul.

"It's ok." He said taking of the jacket and whipping his now soaking shirt.

"Here I have a towel." She said handing Paul a towel that came from her backpack. "Good training by the way Ambipom." She said turning to the only pokemon left.

"Ambi! Ambipom!" it said happily.

"Where is Pathetic?" asked Paul handing her back the towel.

"Ugh! I don't know where those two are." She lied. Then turning, she saw that Ash and Brock were coming up the hill she had just traveled. She turned again and said

"I'm going to keep going and you're coming with me!" she grabbed Paul's arm as Ash reached them and started walking again. Ambipom, surprised at it's trainer, ran to catch up. Paul tried to shake her off but Dawn, not noticing this at all, gripped tighter when she saw Ash again. As she dragged Paul along she thought _That Ash!! Brock! And Piplup too! UGH! Today is SO not my day. _As they neared a large rock the unhappy parade stopped and Dawn finally let go of Paul's arm.

"Your nails have left a permanent imprint on my arm." He grumbled. Dawn ignored this as Ash and Brock finally caught up. She ignored the as well and sat on the rock facing away from the path and towards the trees. Ash growled at Paul and this sent Dawn over the edge.

"AMBIPOM USE SWIFT ON ASH NOW!" she yelled. The pokemon looked at her bewildered at this command.

"Fine! Don't!" she yelled again and stormed off into the trees.

"Dawn!" cried Ash about to go after her but Brock held him back.

"Don't! Let me go after her Pathetic, you're the one who made her mad." Paul smirked and followed her. Dawn ran into the forest and stopped at a small clearing. She fell onto the ground and started sobbing. Paul sent out Murkrow to help find her. It did before Paul. Carefully, Murkrow flew over to the flying girl and landed near her foot. Surprised she asked

"Murkrow?" It only hopped closer. She picked it up and put it on her lap. She started telling it the whole story while stroking its feathers gently. Slowly, Dawn started calming down. Meanwhile Paul sat hidden from view and listened as Dawn pet Murkrow. When she finished Dawn said

"Thanks for listening Murkrow." She cuddled it and stood up. "Wanna head back?" It flew up and sat on her head contentedly. Paul, unseen and unheard, slipped away. Dawn picked Murkrow off her head laughing and carried it. When she reached the large rock she walked over to Paul. Dawn gave Murkrow one more hug before setting it at the feet of its trainer. Then, turning, she returned Ambipom to its pokeball. Picking up her bag Dawn began walking away from the group onto the road again. The three followed in silence, afraid of another outburst.

**Me: OH! Cliffe! Hahahahaha! **

**Paul: Oh! Scary! (Bored face)**

**Me: (sticks out toung) Where is Dawn?**

**Paul: I tied her up in the closet.**

**Me: you what?! Poor Dawn!**

**Dawn: (walks into room) Poor me? Why?**

**Me: (glares at Paul) no reason.**

**Dawn: what did he say.**

**Me: Absolutely nothing. (sticks nose into the air)**


	4. Ash's confession

Me: Ok this chapter is going to be long-er

**Me: Ok this chapter is going to be long-er. Don't wanna say long cause I don't know what long is to my readers. **

**Paul: Whatever does it matter?**

**Me: Yes it does. Now go away! You know in a review someone wanted you to go die for what you said before! (Smirks)**

**Paul: And I care why?**

**Me: Oh shut up! (growls and mumbles disclaimer)**

As Dawn continued on her way, still angry at the other boys Ash and Brock, she sighed. She doesn't like getting angry. It takes to much energy and then once you storm away you get lonely. _Whatever! They deserved it! _She thought miserably to herself. Without looking where she was going Dawn walked straight into a Beedrill nest.

"Ow!" She said not noticing all the angry Beedrill swarming her.

"Dawn watch out!" Ash yelled

"Troublesome!" Paul also yelled. She looked up and screamed. Dawn sent out Pachirisu and it used discharge. The Beedrill became angrier and she screamed again.

"Elikid! Use thunderpunch now! Paul yelled.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash cried out. Both attacks hit and the Beedrill turned away from Dawn onto the two trainers.

"I can take care of myself!" said Dawn angrily. "Pachirisu use sweet kiss now!" The Beedrill became confused and started spinning.

"Now use Iron tail Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Use Brick brake now!" said Paul.

"NO! Use discharge again Pachirisu!" Dawn said eager to show that she COULD in fact take care of herself. All of the attacks hit and the Beedrill fled. Dawn turned and glared at the two boys.

"I can take care of myself you know!" she said.

"Didn't look like it the way you handled those Beedrill." Ash retorted. Dawn advanced on him and said

"I can TOO take care of myself. I've said it a hundred times NO NEED TO WORRY!" she yelled at him about to lunge when Paul held her back. She glared daggers at him and shook him off. Turning Dawn hugged her Pachirisu causing her hair to frizz up.

"Just great." She mumbled to herself pushing her hair down flat again. She began walking again with her nose in the air and her arms crossed. The confused Pachirisu scrambled after her and leaped onto her head. She laughed at this and brought it down. She gently placed it on the ground before her hair poofed up again. She returned it to its pokeball after giving Pachirisu a pofin and continued walking. Ash, still somewhat angry, ran to catch up with her.

"Dawn!" he whined "Why are you so mad?"

"Don't whine to me Ash Ketchum! I'm NOT your mother!" she said annoyed and turned the other way.

"Dawn, come on what did I do?" he asked again.

"You started arguing with Paul, woke me up this morning and are acting like an eccentric boyfriend wannabe!" she said stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe there is a reason I'm acting like that!" he exclaimed.

"What? That your jealous that I like Paul? Phu-lease! If I remember correctly, the last time I poured my heart out to you, you acted like it was no more that a simple battle question!"

"I'm sorry! Ok! It doesn't mean I don't like you!"

"Wow Ash! You are really dense! Go away!" she said turning and walking again.

"But Dawn! I DO like you." He said grabbing her arm.

"I know that! You always like everyone. Ash you're nice but dense now get OFF me!" she tried to shake him off but he gripped harder.

"No! I…" she stopped struggling and looked at him still angry. "I…Love you Dawn." Ash said and let go. Her face softened for a minute while Paul's eyes widened.

"You…you…Ash I…" she turned away all anger evaporating. _This can not be happening to me! Can this day get any worse?! _She thought.

"Too bad! You are too late Pathetic. She likes me." said Paul angrily stepping between them.

"Paul!" said Dawn pushing in front of him. "Look Ash I'm sorry but Paul is right I do like him."

"You lost your chance when you blew her off!" said Paul.

"How do you know about that?!" asked Ash angrily.

"I know some things." was Paul's reply.

"Stalker." Dawn mumbled and smiled inwardly. "Anyways, let's keep traveling right Brock?" said Dawn somewhat nervously pulling the older breeder by the arm. She glanced back at the other two trainers who were glaring at each other.

"How about a battle! Winner gets to take Dawn on a date!" growled Ash at Paul.

"Deal! Get ready to lose both the battle and the girl, Pathetic!" Paul growled back.

"No! I'm not going on a date with either of you this way!" Dawn cried out and stepped between the two trainers like she had back in the Oreburg Gym.

"Why not? It will show who is the better trainer of us two!" Ash whined again while Pikachu jumped onto Dawns head.

"Well that is obviously another reason she doesn't like you. You're such a baby!" Paul smirked.

"Paul stop smirking and Ash stop whining! I'm not dating either of you now come on!" she linked her arm through both boys and started dragging them along. They heard a rustling in the bushes and out came an arm to a machine and grabbed Pikachu who was still on Dawn's head. Then Jessie, James and Meowth came out as well.

"It looks like you have your hands full with the two boys' twerp so we'll just be taking-"

"Shut up Jessie! I don't have time for this! Go Ambipom! Use Swift now!" said Dawn annoyed letting go off the boys and sending out Ambipom. The machine broke and opened. Pikachu came out and used thunderbolt on them.

"Looks like we are blasting off again!" The team Rocket group called.

"See I can TOO take care of myself." said Dawn smirking at the two boys who hadn't move a muscle. "Are you ok Pikachu?" she said crouching down to pet the little electric type.

"Pika Pi!" it responded smiling and patting Dawn's hand. Dawn turned back to the boys who still stood rooted to the spot.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she said waving her hand in front of their faces. They snapped back into reality as Dawn turned away in disgust. She started walking and Ash ran to catch up to her.

"Dawn…do you really…like him more than me?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"No, but I like him as a boy likes a girl, and a girl likes a boy. I do LIKE you Ash just not as a boyfriend, at least not anymore." She replied gently.

"Yea she likes me as her boyfriend, don't you troublesome?" asked Paul slipping his arm around her waist. Blushing and forgetting about Ash completely she just looked at Paul.

"I…uh-I-I-I…um…tehe?" she replied her blush increasing as Ash rolled his eyes and Brock whistled. Dawn gently shook him off and looked at her feet. _Now why on this entire pokemon planet did I do that?! _She thought.

Paul shrugged and continued walking as if nothing had happened at all. They saw a pokemon center up ahead. _Just in time too!_ Thought Dawn. She happily barged through the doors and straight into another trainer.

"I'm so sorry! I…" she trailed off when she realized who it was.

"Dawn? Is that you!" said the other trainer in shock!

"Yes! I can't believe it! Hi!" she sprang up and gave the other trainer a huge hug.

"Yea, it's been awhile…" said the trainer patting her on the back. Dawn let go blushing and said

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes I was just going to train wanna come?" the trainer replied.

"Sure let me just get a room." Dawn, forgetting all about Paul, Ash and Brock, quickly got a room from Nurse Joy and followed the other trainer outside.

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA! Now you have to wait and see who this mystery trainer is and what's going to happen. Hint: Paul doesn't like him, at least in this fan fic.**

**Paul: But it's SO obviouse who it is! It's –**

**Me: DON'T! (springs on Paul and covers mouth)**

**Paul: muhahuaaahueha!**

**Me: what? (removes hand from his mouth) **

**Paul: Fine I won't say anything now get OFF!**

**Me: Hmph.**

**Paul: I will say that this trainer is a perverted (beep!)**

**Me: Paul! Go wash your mouth right now! WITH SOAP!**

**Paul: make me.**

**Dawn: Ok I will.**

**Me & Dawn: (grab Paul and drag him into the bathroom)**

**Me: see you next time! Keep tuned to see who this trainer is that Paul hates so much. (Shuts door and you hear a faint gagging noise)**


	5. the mystery trainer

Me: before I forget, Kenny could you do the disclaimer and DON'T add anything stupid like Paul always does

**Me: before I forget, Kenny could you do the disclaimer and DON'T add anything stupid like Paul always does.**

**Paul: (rolls eyes)**

**Kenny: Sure thing. VolknersGirl doesn't own pokemon. If she did I would date Dawn right? (raises eyebrows while Dawn edges away slowly)**

**Me: so much for not adding anything. And No Paul would.**

**Dawn: Ugh! I'm trapped sitting between these two whack-jobs that want me to date someone!**

**Paul: join the club**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWW! He invited you to join the…crazy, depressed rude guy club…nvm that's not fun but still its cute right Kenny?**

**Kenny: (grumbles) no.**

As Dawn exited the pokemon center following the trainer she remembered all the fun time she had and one in particular.

_Flashback_

_As the young girl with blue hair gently flicked it back she smiled at the boy who was on th swing next to her. Even if she was only eight years old didn't mean she couldn't flirt with another eight year old. The boy in the swing looked at her and blushed when she flicked her air again._

"_Hi I'm Dawn." The young girl said. "I want to be a pokemon coordinator when I grow up. What about you?"_

"_Hi. I want to be a pokemon master and the best-est ever breeder too!" the boy replied._

"_Cool! Maybe we can battle sometime!"_

"_Yea when we actually GET pokemon." The two laughed._

_End of flashback_

So are you still planning on becoming the 'best-est pokemon master and breeder too?' like when you and I were eight?" she asked giggling. The boy blushed and she laughed harder.

"Um…yea about that, I had time on my hands so I grabbed a dictionary and saw that 'best-est' isn't exactly a word." He replied shaking off the blush.

"Hm….So what pokemon do you have?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Ok fine then I won't tell you either."

"Fine."

"Fine" The pair growled at each other playfully and Dawn burst into laughter.

"So how is your…girlfriend?"

"You mean May? She is fine."

"Whoa there! May Maple?! The famous Coordinator! SHE is your new girlfriend! I met her. She is so awesome! Why would she be interested in you?"

"Well if you haven't noticed yet, I have become a pretty good trainer."

"Yea. Uh-hu. Sure. I'll believe that if I ever see a Grumpig fly." She snickered and crossed her arm.

"Fine battle me! Go ahead then you'll see." said the trainer losing his cool a bit.

"No way! If you can beat…" she thought a minute. "Ash Ketchum, then I'll consider it."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not that good!" the trainer whined.

"Humph! I thought so. And how do you know Ash?"

"He is like one of the BEST trainers ever!"

"Don't you mean best-est. And now he's not! My boyfriend can beat him in two moves!"

"Aw! You have a boyfriend! And I bet your lying! Ash is too good."

"I am NOT lying! I don't lie. And He is sort-of my boyfriend not completely but he makes Ash sooooooo jealous!" Dawn giggled. The trainer looked at her blankly.

"You actually KNOW him? Like what another fan girl?"

"Shut up! And Yes I KNOW him. I am not a fan girl! He is an annoying, dense…fat head and he likes me!" with that she turned and stuck her nose into the air.

"Yea right. I quote you 'Why would she (in this case he) be interested in YOU?' end quote." The trainer snickered.

"Oh1 Shut up! Are you going to train or what?"

"Where is she? I saw her come into this center!" cried Ash worried, and exasperated that his companion would just leave like that.

"She could be hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up and look!" said Paul. They were inside the pokemon center looking for Dawn everywhere.

"I'll check the front desk and see if she checked in…" Brock paused and gained a dreamy expression "with Nurse Joy." Ash grabbed him and said

"Nope! I'll go check with Nurse Joy. You look here!" and with that Ash walked away. When he reached the front desk he asked

"Hello, Nurse Joy? Did you happen to see a trainer with blue hair wearing a really short pink skirt…" he trailed off at the thought of Dawn's skirt. He quickly shook his head and continued "She was here earlier." Nurse Joy answered

"Yes she registered for a room and left with a boy. I heard him say that she was welcome to join him in training and she agreed. They seem to know each other quite well."

Ash clenched his fists and answered "Thanks did you happen to see where they went?"

"Nope I'm sorry. But you could try behind the center. We have a battle field there."

Ash thanked Nurse Joy and left the pokemon center.

Dawn became annoyed with the trainer and knew just how to annoy him back. She smirked and said

"Oh by the way what's your name again? Was it Lunick, Damien, Lucas, Drew, Ash, Gary, Ritchie, Brendan, Riley, Kenny, Paul, Butch, Tracey or Roark?"

"I'm flattered you would think I am Roark but you know perfectly well who I am and that I hate playing the Name Game." The trainer said angrily losing his cool again.

"Calm down! Oh Right your name is-"

"DAWN!" Ash interrupted her storming over. "Where have you been!? Brock and I have been looking for you!"

"I have too don't forget me Pathetic." Said Paul walking over. Ash growled at this.

"Oh Hi guys. Sorry if you were worried I was with-"

"Who is he?" asked Paul annoyed. "Another love-struck boy who won't keep away from my girlfriend?"

Dawn blushed but said "If you were LISTENING this is-"

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"It's coming from the pokemon center! Hurry lets go see if we can help!" yelled Brock.

They all broke into a run and Dawn saw smoke coming from the center.

"OH-NO! My pokemon is in there!" cried the mystery trainer. He ran into the burning pokemon center and Dawn cried out

"No! Wait!" she ran after him and Paul ran after her.

"Troublesome! Wait don't!" he called but she didn't hear him as she struggled to get through the crowd that was coming out of the burning center. Some large person hit her in their struggle to exit the center and she fell to the ground unconscious.

**Me: Dun dun dun!**

**Paul: shut up! **

**Me: no! (sticks toung out and continues with noises)**

**Dawn: While they do that I'll fill in. Ok you know the part where I am playing the 'Name Game' with the mystery trainer? Well those are all the people, except for Roark that where considered for the part. Mostly Drew seeing as the girlfriend is May maple.**

**Drew & MAY: (glare at Dawn)**

**Dawn: Hey I didn't say it I'm just filling in! Also Harley was considered but since he's gay, so we didn't bother. (No offence to gay people out there reading this!)**

**Me: thanks for filling in Dawn but I'll take it from here seeing as I beat Paul in the try to annoy you as much as possible until you explode contest. ******** Like Dawn said I did consider these people so it could be one of those or another person. (Evil laugh! I didn't name him here on purpose so you have to wait! Muwaha!) P.S. its short so I could bother you. The next one will be less…tedious…then again I don't promise that.**


	6. The blazing Mysetry

Me: I was evil in the last Chappie wasn't I

**Me: I was evil in the last Chappie wasn't I? Was I too evil May?**

**May: I don't know but personally I've been trying to figure out who this mystery person is. Paul won't tell me.**

**Paul: I'm not saying that total pervert's name.**

**Me: SOAP NOW! Or we will drag you again and you will gag.**

**Paul: ok I'll stop.**

**Me: one more and its soap again. Anyways this took forever to decide who the mystery trainer was. For awhile it was going to be Drew but…You'll see who it is in this chapter.**

As Paul ran into the burning pokemon center he grew afraid. Afraid for the poor girl's life.

"Damn! Where is she?! DAWN?!" he called. _Crap! all these people!_ He thought fighting his way into the building.

"Dawn?! Where the hell is that girl? DAWN!" Paul recognized a figure between the flames. _It's that guy she was with earlier! What is he still doing here? Whatever! I have to find that troublesome girl._ He tripped over a fallen piece of wood.

"Shit! DAWN! Where are you?!" he called getting up again. "DAWN!" He searched frantically through the increasing flames. Suddenly he saw a girl's figure lying on the ground close to a wall that was about to collapse. He ran over to it and saw it was Dawn.

"Shit! Dawn get up! GET UP!" he said. She didn't move and the burning wall was about to fall on them. He dragged her out of the way in the nick of time and he got his foot caught under a pile of fallen bricks. He struggled to get his foot out. It finally came free as a burning log fell between him and Dawn.

"Dawn! DAWN!" He yelled and started coughing from the smoke. Paul couldn't see her any more. He tried to go around the log and finally found her again. He knew if they didn't get out soon they would both start scorching. He leaned down and looked at Dawn still unconscious.

"Dawn! Wake up now! Games over we can die! Get up!" _This is not working._ He checked for breath. _What?! She was breathing like two seconds ago! Shit! Dawn wake up! _He thought frantically. _Um! Ok what do you do in a situation like this?! God no! I can't do CPR!_ He frantically tried to remember the steps and he practically heard the seconds ticking away. He leaned down and began mouth to mouth precipitation and eventually after about two tries Dawn woke up.

"P-Paul?" she asked coughing from the smoke.

"Yes now get up! We have to get out!" he ordered helping her stand. He coughed again. Another log fell right in front of them and Dawn screamed.

"Paul!" she cried trying to see him through the flames.

"Dawn! Can you see me?!" he called as a loud BOOM was heard. Dawn screamed again and he made his way to her.

"Come on follow me!" he said pulling her by the hand towards the exit. A few more BOOMS, and fallen logs later the two finally left the burning building coughing. Three seconds later a huge burning wall fell and covered the exit completely. Any longer and they would have been trapped. As Dawn and Paul continued to cough, Ash, Brock, Nurse Joy and the mystery trainer came running over.

"Dawn, Paul! Are you two ok?!" asked Brock.

"Troublesome are you?" Paul asked turning to Dawn worriedly.

"Y-Y-Yea." she coughed. Then she collapsed onto the floor. Nurse Joy pushed everyone aside to get to Dawn. She took Dawn's temperature and with the help of Paul, Brock and Ash they gently moved her under a tree onto a picnic table. Nurse Joy put an icepack on her forehead and treated all her little cuts, then did the same to Paul. Nurse Joy handed Ash a small bottle.

"Give this to her when she wakes up. I have to go and call Officer Jenny about this fire. Be careful and don't go near that building again!" she said and left quickly.

Dawn began to twitch slightly and started groaning.

"P-P-P-Paul?" she said groggily groaning again. Paul stood up pushing past Ash and went up to the table.

"I'm right here troublesome, are you ok?"

"I-I-I…"

"Move it Paul she needs this…stuff…from Nurse Joy." Ash said pleased to push Paul out of the way and handed Dawn the 'stuff.' And she drank it and began to gag.

(Later) The group moved to keep traveling and set up camp near a stream. Dawn and Paul fully recovered and Ash is pestering her about the mystery trainer.

"Dawn! Who is he! You never told us!" he whined.

"Ash! Shut it! He is my friend from a long time ago ok! Leave me alone!" she said.

"What's his name?" Ash asked.

Dawn put her hands on her hips and answered "If I tell you, then you have to…go and sit on the rock right over there and shut your mouth until I say your name. OK?!" she said.

Grumbling he agreed.

"His name is-" she started

"Dawn!" called Brock.

"OH MY…can't it wait Brock?!" she said irritated.

"No. I need your help now with this." Brock answered.

"With what?" she said and walked away. Ash stood there dumbfounded. He slumped to the ground groaning. Pikachu came over.

"Pika pi?" it asked.

"She is never going to tell me! And the trainer is never around to ask. UGH!" he replied. Then Dawn came back and offered him her hand. Accepting it Ash stood up.

"Tell me now who it is." He demanded.

"Chill out Ash. Ok…. his name is Brendan, he is your biggest fan and he is from the Hoenn region, his girlfriend is May Maple, you know her right (?),his best friends are Damien, Lucas and me (yes it's _me_ I double checked! Hehe) he likes the colors red and green, and he hates the name game, Paul, Harley and Drew. Enough info? Now go and sit!" she said pointing. Grumbling Ash obeyed.

**Me: There you go! Finally the secret was revealed. And yes Dawn will reveal her secret hate of Harley, soon! Heheheh! Brendan and Dawn have been friends for a long time, not as much as Kenny though, and are very similar as you will see.**

**Dawn: Yep I actually am friends with Brendan.**

**Brendan: Sup.**

**Dawn: (launches hug on Brendan)**

**Me: (joins in hug as Paul walks into the room, we widen it to include him against his will)**

**Brendan: (muffled) ok to much love…**


	7. Amazing

Me: I didn't think the last chapter was THAT bad

**Me: I didn't think the last chapter was THAT bad! But readers didn't seem to like it. Sorry about that guys. (drops head in shame)**

**Paul: it figures why they would be reading this at all it's so bad!**

**Dawn: PAUL! Shut up! You're so nasty!**

**Brendan: The readers don't like me! (Mocks shame)**

**Dawn: Ha! They like Ikarishipping more than…whatever the shipping for May and Brendan is. Oh yea Hoenshipping. **

**Me: DUH! Its and Ikarishipping fanfic! I only added Pearlshipping to get a story line started.**

**Ash: Hm thanks a lot. (Sweatdropps) **

**Me: you're perfectly welcome Ash. Hope this chapter makes it up to all my readers (it is nice and long) and please send in reviews or I will stop writing, it's hard to write when Paul here is bugging you to stop and very few people to go.**

Ash sat on the rock with his arms crossed. _Brendan is May's new boyfriend?! How can that happen! I thought Drew…well he is a sissy. I don't blame May actually. And Dawn said Brendan is my biggest fan! I didn't know I had any fans! Maybe I have fan girls too! Hehehehe! Oh wait I still like Dawn.Why can't I control my feelings? This sucks! _

As Ash sat there thinking all this Dawn helped Brock finish cooking and thought to herself _Hm, Ash is going to all cocky now knowing he has fans. It's all going to go to his head. Whatever it's his problem. I do feel a little guilty though… _Dawn went and sat next to Ash after handing Brock the pot back.

"a- oh right you can't talk." She teased him. Glaring, Ash stuck his tongue out.

"Ha! I don't seem to remember your name!" she teased again. He glared again.

"Was it Andrew, Allen, Alex, Alec, Ashes-" Ash opened his mouth but Dawn cut him off.

"UH-UH-UH! I said Ashes not Ash." She covered her mouth.

"HA!" he said out loud.

"Oops!" Dawn laughed. "Well now I can talk to you so shhh until I finish."

"Fine." Ash said shifting positions so he sat cross-legged on the rock facing Dawn who was leaning on the rock.

"Ash…do you really like me or where you just saying that because of Paul. Because I heard you talking to Brock and you said you didn't want me hurt, so I figured you were just making it up that you liked me to get me away from him. Then when Brendan came along you seemed to be more…apprehensive. We are just friends anyways. Like I said May is his girlfriend but I have no idea why she likes him."

"No Dawn, I…did at first lie but now I do like you, even if you like Paul…I just have to accept it I guess…"

"But you do know that someone does like you right?" said Dawn looking at him sideways.

"What? Who?" he said falling off the rock. (Anime style!)

"Wow! You really are dense!" Dawn laughed as he got up and stood next to her.

"hehe?" he said blushing. "But who is it?"

"It's…" but she was cut off by a loud _**Bang**_ as Brendan crashed through the trees behind them.

"Brendan?" asked Ash.

"A-A-Ash! Ash Ketchum! H-H-H-Hi! I was just uh…going to…uhg...bye Dawn see you next time I bump into you!" he said and retreated through the trees and out of sight.

"Ok?...BYE BRENDAN!" she called out waving.

"Anyways…who is it Dawn?" Ash asked her.

"Oh right sorry Ash it's…" she hesitated not sure of weather her friend would mind._ Probably not. _

"DAWN!" Ash whined.

"What did I say about whining Ash Ketchum!" she said annoyed. He looked guilty. "It's Melody! DUH! Brock told me that she kissed you, and what about Latias! Her too! Zip the lip and think about a different girl/pokemon for now!" Dawn finished regaining her pissed attitude. Ash zipped it up at once thinking about Latias.

_Flashback_

_As Misty, Brock and Ash sat in the boat leaving the city, Pikachu spotted someone running to catch up to them. As he asked the driver to pull over Ash stepped out and the girl came running over._

"_Hey," he said greeting her. She wiggled a paper and Ash responded "Hmmm?" She handed it to him and he accepted it. The without warning the girl leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. This left Brock amused and Misty jealous. When they broke apart the girl nodded and ran away back into the city. Ash called out "Hey…uh!" but she didn't hear him. "Bye." He whispered. _

_End of Flashback_

Ash got up and started digging through his bag. He pulled out the paper Latias had given him that day. He opened it up and smiled sadly. The picture was of him with Pikachu on his shoulder smiling. Ash let a single tear fall and quickly wiped it away rolling up the picture again. He made a mental note to have it framed and then he gently placed it back in his bag. Dawn noticed this and walked over. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"See…you're fine, just dense. You don't need to like me." Then she pulled Ash to his feet and wrapped him in a hug. Ash began to tear up again and hugged her back pulling his cap down to block his eyes. When Dawn pulled back she smiled at him. Ash looked at Dawn. Her cheery and go-lucky attitude was contagious and he began to perk up a little.

"You're right Dawn. I'm sorry. Friends?" he said.

"That's a stupid question!" she said smiling and giving him a high five.

(Later) As the sun began to go down and everyone was finishing the meal Brock had made (including Paul who was silent) Dawn sighed. Her attention had been split between watching Ash in concern and Paul in adoration. She had noticed Ash was dreaming …._probably about Latias or Bianca and Paul gets cuter everyday! _She sighed again. Then excusing herself she wandered and lay in a clearing near campsite. As she sat with her arms around her legs watching the stars twinkle, she thought about her stressful day. She had escaped a fire, fixed (as much as possible) Ash's density problem, survived a whole visit from Brendan, and suppressed Ash's crush on her until it eventually disappeared, all the while crushing on Paul.

"A day in the life of me, Dawn Summers." She said out loud.

"I know, you must have a pretty exciting life. Is it always like this?" Paul asked coming out from the trees Dawn had left earlier. He sat next to her and stretched out his legs putting his hands out behind him for support and looked up. Dawn glanced at him and smiled.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he asked looking at her and waved a hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh sorry but no not really my life is usually just boring." she said snapping out of her daydream. "It usually consists of Ash, contests, Brock, contests, Piplup, contests, Ambipom, contests, Buneary, contests-"

"Ok! I get it." Paul said and smiled slightly.

"Oops! Sorry. I must have rambled." She apologized blushing lightly. Paul looked at her and his smile widened a little. To Dawn it still looked like a frown and she commented on this.

"That's all you can do to smile?" she teased. "You have to open your mouth wider." She said pulling up the corners of his mouth with her finger tips gently. He pushed her hands away and she lunged at him. They fell onto the grass and he said

"I'm smiling! I'm smiling!" and the both erupt into laughter. Dawn gazed down into his eyes, not even noticing the awkward position they were in, and he gazed into hers. Paul murmured something Dawn didn't catch so he mumbled it a little louder breaking eye contact.

"Get off troublesome…" he said gently pushing her off and she slide into the grass beside him with her knee still touching his thigh. Blushing she pulled away quickly. She smiled his tiny smile at this and pulled her back over to him. He gently slid her onto his lap and they gazed up at the stars. The song "Amazing" slid into Dawn's mind and without realizing it she began to sing it quietly.

"_The morning cold and raining dark before the dawn would come,_

_How long in twig light waiting longing for the rising sun,_

_Oooh oooh,_

_Oooh oohh," _Paul sat in awe at her voice and listened.

"_You came like crashing thunder breaking through these walls of stone,_

_You came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown!_

_Oooh oooh,_

_Oooh oohh." _She continued

"_Hush now don't you be afraid,_

_I promise you, I always stay,_

_I'll never be that far away I'm right here with you." _Paul sang in his deep voice.

They both sang the refrain:

"_You're so AMAZING! You shine like the stars,_

_You're so amazing! The beauty you are,_

_You came blazing right into my heart,_

_you're so amazing you are, you are!"_

Dawn continued,

"_You came from heaven  
shining Breath of God still flows from you,_

_The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new  
ohoh ohoh_ "

_"No matter where how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you_" Paul sang and then they continued their duet.

"_You're so amazing you shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart_

_You're so amazing_

_you are..._"

"_I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true and last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are" _Sang Dawn in a whisper and then they finished the duet.

_  
"You're so amazing you shine like the stars You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart You're so amazing...  
You're so amazing  
you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart You're so amazing you are...  
You are ohhhhhh…"_ They finished and Dawn turned to Paul. He whispered to her

"You are a wonderful singer Troublesome…" and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Dawn felt like she was floating but slowly broke the kiss. He looked at her quizzically causing Dawn to erupt into giggles. He tried to say something but she put her finer to his lips and shushed him. Then she leaned in and kissed him again. Then Paul said

"Do you remember my brother Reiji?"

"Yes…why?" she answered curiously.

"Well I live in Veilstone and your group is heading there right?"

"Yes…"

"Well I was wondering if you would come over to my…er…house, if you don't mind Reiji. It would only be for an afternoon and we could maybe do something together." He asked blushing. Obviously asking a girl on a date was not an easy everyday thing for Paul Shinji!

"I would love to now let's head back to the campsite. Ash and Brock will get worried and think we have-" she cut herself off realizing what she had implied and then blushing the most scarlet color imaginable she turned and tried to stand up, anything to get herself off Paul's lap and off the topic. Instead she just tripped and landed in and even more uncomfortable position on top of him. Her weight had pushed him into a laying position and she blushed even harder (if possible at this point) and stood up quickly beginning to walk. Paul brushed off the whole thing and stood up. He ran after her.

"So it's a yes?" he asked her.

"It's a yes." She replied still slightly pink but relived he had let it all just slide. He slipped his fingers into her hand and they walked back to the campsite together.

**Me: There you go! I can't wait to type about the afternoon they spend together, and don't worry Reiji doesn't have a big part. I added a little bit of Altoshipping because it's AWSOME! And I added this song because it slipped in to my head so why not Dawns?**

**Dawn: I like it anyways. By the way Paul, you have a nice voice.**

**Paul: (barley blushing) no I don't.**

**Dawn: yes you do. (scoots closer to him)**

**Paul: hm… (also moves closer)**

**Me: Nnnnnnnn! I will not have you two making out I my room! Go into the bathroom if you want to! Only I can do that here! OUT! (shoves both Dawn and Paul into bathroom and locks door.) Heheheh! Evil me! Find out what happens to them next time in the intro. Bye for now!**


	8. Shinx!

Me: Ha

**Me: Ha! They are still locked in the bathroom. The thumping has stopped.**

**(In bathroom)Paul: Ugh! I hate her!**

**Dawn: for once I will not say anything. (Crosses arms) And I'm not kissing you either. (turns away)**

**Paul: why not?**

**Dawn: WHAT?! What do you mean why not?**

**Paul: Why won't you kiss me?**

**Dawn: HUH?! Are you serious! Well…because…I (Paul cut her off in a grabbed kiss)**

**Me: (yanks door open to this kiss scene.)**

**Paul: (broke apart) HA! It worked! (Escapes out of bathroom.)**

**Dawn: huh? You did that to get out?! THANKS A LOT PAUL SHINJI! Never come near me AGAIN! (Leaves sobbing)**

**Me: ugh! You jerk! (Slaps Paul HARD on the head with a pillow an d runs after Dawn.)**

**Paul: (grumbles) disclaimer implied and (whispers to readers) ok so I do like Dawn big deal! That was my best excuse to kiss her! Anyways back to story:**

Dawn and Paul walked to the campsite and saw Ash training and Brock cleaning. Ash quit and set up his sleeping bag. Brock finished and set up his as well while Paul did the same and Dawn walked over to the tent Paul had helped her set up earlier. She slipped inside and called out to the boys

"I'm changing! NO body can come near this tent!" she stuck her head out and glared daggers at all three and they nodded. She slipped back inside and changed into a pair of short shorts that had a plusle and minum print and a yellow background on them. Then she slipped on the top with was just yellow and it said 'I'm hot and you're not! Deal with it!' She then slipped on a blue sweatshirt with a huge paw print from a Shinx on the back. On the front it said 'Shinx Trainer School and Battle Academy.' she had gotten it from Ash on her birthday, who had gotten it from Max Maple. Then, exiting the tent, she grabbed her diary and a pen and sat near the campfire to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had a really interesting day. Between the fire, Brendan's visit and everything else… the highlight of my day was being with Paul. He actually has a really nice voice and who would have thought he new the lyrics to Amazing? He really is Amazing. He is just so…I don't know shy? No he's quiet? No he's mysterious? Yes. That what's so interesting about him. Yes he is hot, but so is Ash. With Paul there is…something different, something deeper than just looks. I don't really know what it is. I think the reason he treats his pokemon badly and is so rude is for the same reason he is so conservative. Could it be a family matter? Or is it just personality? I think it is something more than just personality though that could be part of it. He has been a little friendlier, with me anyways. Well, got to go say good night to everyone. I'll update later. (P.S.-Paul is really hot! Even more than Ash and that says a LOT!)_

Dawn giggled as she closed her diary and stood up. She placed it in her tent and walked over to Brock who was reading a book called _'Pokemon Breeders Around the World.' _She gave him a quick hug and said goodnight. Then Dawn walked over to Ash who was sitting in his sleeping bag with Pikachu. She smiled and gave him a hug too. Then she said good night and walked over to Paul, who was as far away as possible from Ash and Brock, and was putting away his things. When Dawn came over he stood up.

"Night Troublesome." He said calmly, knowing what would come next.

"Good Night Paul." She replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

She walked back over to her tent and crawled in. From inside she heard Ash whispering. She knew it was about her and Paul but for once she didn't care. She was exhausted after the long day and her through was hurting again because the smoke from earlier. Nurse Joy had said that this would happen, and when it did she should stop talking and drink water. Ignoring the drinking water part she just lay down and began to drift off. All through the night her through was hurting and she slept restlessly. Giving up and going for a cup of water, Dawn exited her tent. She shivered and pulled her sweatshirt tighter.

As late as it was, Dawn just slipped over to the cooler and grabbed a water bottle. She drank some and put it in her tent, and grabbed her flashlight. She searched her bag and pulled out a book. Then, leaving her tent she sat at the table and flipped on the flashlight.

As she read she began to hear someone mumbling in their sleep. She glanced at Ash. He had fallen asleep holding the picture from Bianca. It wasn't him. She looked at Brock thinking he was dreaming about Nurse Joy, or Officer Jenny. It was him. She smiled to herself and went back to reading her book. Then suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes. Dawn froze. Curious and slightly scared she just looked at the bushes where the sound had come from. She heard another rustle farther off. She walked over and crept through the trees trying to find the noise. As she went farther away from the camp the noise stopped. Dawn stopped as well. Then she heard a piercing cry. It was a pokemon in trouble! She ran toward the noise and saw a baby Shinx trapped in a prickly Colbur berry bush.

"Shinx! Shiiiiinx!" it cried. Dawn ran over and pointed her flashlight onto the baby.

"Aw! Poor Baby! Here, stay still and let me help you." She crooned to the Shinx and began to untangle it from the bush. It lay still. When Dawn finished the Shinx jumped onto her lap and began to grub against her in thanks. Dawn scoped it up in her arms and picked up her flashlight. Suddenly a large Fearow came out of the trees above them and screeched.

"That's what was chasing you?! Uh-oh! Let's get out of here!" Dawn said and still holding the frightened Shinx began to run while putting the flashlight in her sweatshirt pocket. The Shinx began to cry lightly out of fear. Dawn calmed it as best she could while running from the Fearow. It continued to chase them. As she neared the camp Dawn called

"Ash! Pikachu!" Pikachu woke up and stared at her. "Do something Please! I'll wake up Ash!" use um…Thunderbolt I guess." She said to it. The Pikachu knew what to do and held off the angry Fearow as Dawn woke up the boys.

"Ash! Ash! Wake up!" She cried. The boy groggily sat up. "Go with Pikachu and help with the Fearow!" He answered

"What?! Fearow! Ok got it." Jerking awake he ran to his pokemon and sent out his others.

"Keep going Pikachu! And Turtwig use razor leaf!"

"Turrrrrrrrt!" the sleepy pokemon obeyed.

"Know use water gun Buizel!"

"Bui!" it called.

Dawn ran and put the now sleeping Shinx in her tent grabbing her pokeballs.

"Know go Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Ambipom!" she called.

The pokemon all attacked on her command and the Fearow counter attacked with a gust.

The wind blew up dust and Dawn hid behind Ash.

"NOW! Everyone attack!" both Ash and Dawn called. With a last full blast of attacks the Fearow fled.

"Ash! Are you ok?" said the coordinator worried that her friend was still half asleep.

"Yea I'm fine Dawn. What happened?" He asked her. They both retuned their pokemon and Pikachu curled back up in Ash's sleeping bag before Dawn replied.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I got a drink of water, and then sat to read, when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I found this Baby Shinx- Oh No! Shinx!" she cut of and ran into the tent to bring out the baby in her arms. She sat at the picnic table with Ash next to her. Then continuing she said "Well, then I untangled it from a Colbur Berry bush and the Fearow was chasing it so we ran." Ash looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. The reaching out to stroke it he smiled.

"Well, lets go back to bed and see what happens tomorrow ok?"

"Well, it sort of is. Look." She pointed at the sky which was leaking little rays of light.

Ash laughed and said

"Well, I'd better leave then 'cause if Paul sees us together watching the sunrise he'd kill me!" Dawn laughed to and agreed. She said goodnight and she climbed off the table. She sat cross-legged in the grass and rocked the Baby Shinx in her arms that had woken up. She hummed the song Complicated.

"Chill out whatcha, yellin' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else, round everyone else  
You're watching your back  
like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated ?  
I see the way, you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honestly  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no"

The Shinx fell asleep and Dawn just hummed and watched the sun rise slowly.

She felt the grass tickle her bare legs and she lay the Baby Shinx on the grass beside her. Then, she lay down and played with its ears. The Shinx huddled closer. Slowly Dawn fell asleep.

About 2 hours later Ash wakes up and so do Paul and Brock. Ash quietly tells them what happened earlier and they nod. After Brock has finished cooking, they decide to wake Dawn.

"Dawn." Ash says shaking her gently.

"Troublesome." Paul says in a soft tone, causing Ash to look up at him curiously.

"What? I don't want her to explode first thing!" Paul replies to Ash who just smirks and shakes Dawn again.

"Dawn! Wake up!" Ash said again. Shinx wakes up and looks at the two boys near the girl who had saved it.

_Shinx? What are they doing to her? Leave her alone! _The bay stood up and growled at the two trainers. They ignored it and tried to wake Dawn. Shinx growled again. _Go Away! Leave her alone! _They continued to ignore it. Shinx ran and tackled Ash in the stomach.

"oww! Shinx! Get off!" He said putting the Baby on the ground gently. It twirled around and tackled Paul as well.

"Humph." He said also landing on the ground. Shinx ran back to Dawn and began to growl again. When the boys stood up its growl elevated and it used Spark on them.

"Stupid Shinx." Growled Paul about to lunge for it. Ash pulled him back.

"Paul! It's a baby! Leave it alone." He said and let go when Paul pulled away.

"Huh?" said Dawn sleepily. Shinx turned to her and leaped into her arms.

"Shinx!" it called nuzzling Dawn.

"Awww. Good Morning Shinx." Dawn replied and gave it a small kiss on the head. She placed it on the ground and looked at Ash and Paul who stood there.

"What happened to you two?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Shinx attacked us when we tried to wake you up. It thought we were hurting you." Ash said.

"Oh." Dawn giggled and walked over to Ash. She laughed again and smoothed down his hair from the Spark attack and then did the same to Paul. They both blushed and Dawn turned to Shinx as Brock called

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Are you hungry Baby?" she asked the pokemon. It leaped into her arms and purred. "Ok come on." She giggled. "Hey Brock? Do you have anything for Shinx?"

"Of course. Here." Said the older breeder and walked over. Shinx growled at him and Dawn crooned to it.

"Well it's very protective of you that's for sure. It seems very young so you have to bottle feed it for a few Days. Do you have any idea where the mother is?" he asked backing off.

"Nope. I have no idea. Do you have the bottle?" she replied. Brock handed her a small bottle and Dawn sat at the table feeding the Shinx.

Paul grumbled to himself. "I won't be able to get anywhere near my girlfriend now."

"What was that? Your girlfriend?" Ash asked him smirking.

"No, I said I won't be able to sleep tonight id that thing growls!" he said.

"So are you planning to stay with us awhile Paul?" Dawn asked hopefully.

This was their chance to travel together for awhile, and both Dawn and Paul realized that. He walked over and sat next to her.

"I guess so. You don't mind Troublesome?" he asked her quietly. Shinx growled a little until Dawn stuck the bottle back into its mouth.

"Of course not. You know I don't." She said and Paul looked at her smiling his tiny smile again.

"Nice smile…" Dawn whispered and kissed him gently. Shinx watched them and thought _Mama seems ok with this trainer. Hmm…Shinx likes this trainer too, it guesses. Well Shinx needs to tell mama that she is happy with this trainer. _The Shinx had finished its bottle, and purred at Paul. She jumped into his lap and a surprised Paul looked down.

Dawn giggled. "She is telling you that she likes you."

"That's funny 'cause it attacked me this morning." Paul said stroking it gently.

"Well that explains the hair." Dawn giggled again setting the bottle down and lifting a now sleepy Shinx out of Paul's lap. She cradled it and placed it in her tent to sleep. Dawn walked over to Paul and sat down again.

"We are pretty close to Veilstone so are you still on for the afternoon tour?" Paul asked her.

"Yea. Do you mind Shinx at all?" she replied.

"Nope not really. As long as you come." He replied finishing his breakfast. Dawn smiled to herself and finished her own breakfast. She went into her tent and changed into her normal cloths careful not to wake Shinx. Then, exiting her tent, Dawn packed away everything. Shinx sleepily stuck its head out and saw Dawn talking with Ash. _Grrrr! What is that trainer doing! Stay away from Mama! _It leaped out and stood in front of Dawn and growled at Ash.

"Shinx? It's ok. This is Ash. Do you remember him from last night?" Dawn said scooping it up into her arms. _Hmmm…No! I don't remember this trainer! Grrrrr! _Shinx growled again and Dawn put it down with a sigh as Ash backed away.

"Well talk to you later I guess Dawn." Ash said.

"Yea I guess." She said as Ash joined Brock. "Shinx! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything." She scolded. The Shinx looked at her surprised and then hung its head.

"Shinnnx." It apologized. Dawn scooped it up again and said "It's ok just don't attack anyone unless I tell you too ok?" she said and pat it gently.

"Shinx!" it agreed and leaped onto the ground.

When everyone had packed up they began to head towards Veilstone again. Shinx trotted alongside Dawn and Paul who chatted easily as Ash and Brock walked behind them discussing the next gym. When they reached the outskirts of Veilstone Paul said

"So…do you mind if I show you something before we enter the city?"

Curiously Dawn agreed and waved to Ash and Brock that she would be right back. They paused and waited for her as Paul pulled her by the hand to the side. They walked hand in hand with Shinx closely behind.

"Where are we going?" she asked Paul.

"Shhh. Just wait until we get there."

"But-"

"SHHHHH!"

"Fine." She grumbled. When Paul announced they where 'there' Dawn stared at a small rock with flowers all around it.

"What's…? What's that?" she asked.

"It's…It's my little…er…come and I'll show you." He replied. As Paul pulled Dawn closer Shinx lay on the edge of the clearing watching them. Paul pointed to some lettering.

"This is the symbol of the Unown. The rock is an ancient symbol of the past. It's a myth, but it is said that this is the place where Arceus visited after he created Palkia and Dalgia. I wanted to show it to you incase you ever heard Reiji talking about 'The stone of wonder.'"

"Ok. Well why would he talk-"

"Don't ask. It's a family thing and it's embarrassing…"

"Awwwww!" said Dawn.

"Shut up." He said standing up. She giggled and stood up as well. Shinx followed them back to the road and they entered Veilstone City.

"Finally! We are here!" Dawn said as she entered the city. "Oh! I want to go to the dept. Store really bad! Ash," she said and rounded on the trainer. "Check me into a room. I'm going shopping!"

"Wait Dawn. What if you get lost?" he asked her concerned.

"Ash! I won't. I'll take Paul with me, bye!" she said and grabbed the other trainers arm.

"But I-" stuttered Paul as she pulled him in front of the store. When they reached it Dawn pulled him in.

"Troublesome!" he said and pulled out of her grasp. But she wasn't listening. Dawn wandered over to the clothes area.

"Troublesome!" he called running after her.

"Hey Paul, do you like this outfit?" she asked holding up a blue tank top with a white miniskirt. Paul imagined her in it as his mouth began to water. He nodded and looked away. She put it in her basket and went to look at the seals. Paul followed her and tried not to look at her skirt. _Pervert_ He thought to himself.

As Dawn was looking for the right seals, Paul leaned against the wall next to her muttering to himself. Dawn looked up at him for a moment. He felt her gaze and looked up. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm done here. Come on lets go to the café. You know the one I mean?" she said and giggled. The attendant handed her two bags and they walked outside.

"No Way! Not the Rose Café!" he argued.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I'm trying to take this whole relationship thing slow! I'm no good at it!"

"We are taking it slow and you seem like a pro to me." She smiled and he turned a slightly peachy color.

"Why don't we drop off your bags at the center along with baby Troublesome here, and then we can decide where to go next." He replied pointing at Shinx who sat still.

"Fine." And they did just that. Dawn left Ash in charge of the bags and Shinx fell asleep on her bed. Ash handed Dawn a Pokenav and winked. Shrugging she stuffed it into her bag. Then, standing outside the pokemon center, Dawn said

"I still wanna go to the Rose Café."

"No!" he replied grouchily.

"Why?" she asked curious and grumpy as well.

"'Cause it's too…too…I don't know I just don't like it ok! Why don't we go to-?"

"OH MY GAWD!" Dawn jumped up and down and ran to hug a boy who had just walked up to the center. Paul turned around and smacked himself in the head.

"Ugh!" He said.

"That's a nice way to greet your brother huh Paul?" Reiji laughed while hugging Dawn back.

**Me: there. (leaves)**

**Paul: she and Troublesome are still mad. **

**Me: (from the next room) I wonder why?!**

**Dawn: (snuffles)**

**Paul: well excuse me. She is such a drama queen.**

**Me: (enters room) you could have not kissed her you know. I would have let you out.**

**Paul: (whispers) well I like her ok?!**

**Me: AWWWWWWW! Dawn! Come here! Paul Likes- (falls off bed.)**

**Paul: (covers VolknersGirl's mouth) SHHHHHH!**

**Me: (licks his hand)**

**Paul: gross!**

**Me: ha! **


	9. Cleh!

Me: I repeat Ha

**Me: I repeat Ha!**

**Paul: (wipes hand on VolknersGirl's shoulder)**

**Me: EWWWWWWWW! Get AWAY! (Jumps away)**

**Paul: it's your spit!**

**Me: But it touched YOUR hand!**

**Paul: so? **

**Me: Whatever. I don't own pokemon. Heheheh! Let's start the story while I calm Dawn.**

"Why are you here?" Paul asked his brother, his mood elevating from grumpy to irritated.

"Hey! What did I do?" Reiji asked letting go of Dawn.

"Hug my girlfriend is one thing, and two WHAT are you doing here?"

"Girlfriend?! He finally told you Dawn?" Reiji turned to the young coordinator blushing furiously.

"Um…well…yea." She said looking. Shinx, aka. Baby Troublesome, came out of the pokemon center and padded over to Dawn sitting near her foot.

"Aw. New pokemon Dawn? Or is it an early child for you two? I think it came out wrong!" he laughed and winked.

"NO!" Both Dawn and Paul yelled.

"Ok, ok!" Reiji said putting his arms up in surrender.

"It's a baby I found and rescued from a Fearow. I'm caring for it awhile then I'll let it go and be wild." Dawn said leaning down to pet the baby's head.

"Why don't you let me keep it? I can care for, and train it. When you're ready of course." Reiji offered.

"I'll think about it. Paul and I were about to go out for awhile." She said standing upright again.

"I'll leave you two alone for your date then." Reiji said and escaped into the pokemon center before his brother could tackle him.

"Hm…well Baby Troublesome is back and Reiji is so dead!" Paul growled about to follow his older brother.

"Whoa! Calm down there Paul! Let's just take Shinx with us and go!" Dawn said pulling the grouchy trainer away from the center.

"Let's just go to the park ok?" She suggested.

"Ok." He agreed and Dawn let go. Then the Pokenav rang.

"Huh?" Dawn took it out and looked at the ringing device confused.

"You do it like this…" Paul said taking it and flipping it on.

"Dawn?" Ash's face flashed across a small screen. Paul handed it back to her.

"Ash? Yea I'm here."

"Is Shinx with you? I saw Reiji enter when I went looking for it."

"Yes. She is right here."

"Ok. Well gotta go, Reiji and Brock have started calling me. Bye." Dawn handed the Pokenav to Paul who flipped it off. He showed her how to work it and added his Pokenav's number to Dawn's.

"There so if you get lost again, which you will, you can call me for help." He said and handed it back to her. Dawn put the Pokenav away scowling playfully and they began walking again with Shinx following obediently. Dawn took his hand and pulled him along faster.

"Slowbro!" she teased. As Dawn pulled the struggling trainer down the streets of Veilstone several people stopped to watch. _What's up? Why do they keep looking at us like that?_ She looked at Shinx, nope.She looked back at Paul and saw his expression. She let go like his hand was on fire. His expression was irritated, but that's not what people were staring at.

"PAUL!" Dawn whined.

"What?" he smirked as the crowd gathered larger around the two.

"Stop fla-" she started but was pushed aside by a group of fan girls mobbing Paul.

"Troublesome?" he called to her.

"Paul?" she called back. She set Shinx down on a nearby wall. Frustrated she pushed and shoved to get to Paul.

"Hey! Move it!" a girl said pushing Dawn away from Paul.

"Excuse me?!" Dawn asked shocked as the girl kissed Paul. Dawn screamed and yanked on the girl's long ponytail, and put her hands on her hips when the girl twirled around. The crowd watched and the circle moved away to include only Paul, the girl and Dawn who were both glaring daggers at each other.

"Don't go near him EVER!" Dawn screamed at the girl.

"Why not? You're not the only girl who likes him." the girl smirked.

"Well I'M the only one that matters." Dawn retorted losing her cool.

"Egocentric much?" the girl smirked again.

"No," Dawn smiled and walked over to Paul. "I happen to be his girlfriend." She said and with that planted a huge kiss on his lips. The girl glared at Dawn and Paul in lip lock with her mouth hanging open.

"You little Bitch! Get away from him!" she cried.

"Now who's the Egocentric Bitch?" Dawn smirked pulling Paul past the girl, out of the crowd and out of the street. Shinx leaped off the wall and followed, growling as she passed the girl. When they were well away from the crowd Paul turned on Dawn and said smirking

"Jealous much?"

"I wasn't the one waving my badges around to attract attention!" she retorted.

"Hey that happens EVERY day here in Veilstone so get used to having to pull me away from a bunch of fan girl girls. I'm pretty well known here." He smirked again and began to head towards the park, their original destination.

"Don't get TOO used to the lip lock demonstration though." She said passing him and flipping her hair in his face as she went. Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Why not?" he whispered.

"Because." She said and pulled away to hide her smile.

When the reached the park, hand in hand, the girl was waiting there with her friend and they hid around a nearby corner to listen.

"Cle-h! Leave them alone!" the girl's friend said in a slight Fiore (Equivalent to British) accent. "What if she really is his gil'frien?"

"Would you shut up! They're going to be here soon! NO one can call me a bitch and get away with it." The girl, named Claire answered in a pissed tone.

"But Cle-h! What are you going to do? Hmm? Tell me that." the friend asked.

"I'm gonna kiss him again and…"

Paul pretended to gag, as Dawn giggled.

"Then I'll have everyone mob them. Simple." Claire said and she took out a tube of lip gloss.

"Ha, she will try. But for know let's head to the other side. But if she jumps up push me in front ok?" Dawn whispered.

"Fine, but you'll have to kiss me to make her jealous." He replied.

"I'll kiss you whenever I feel like it, not just to make some stupid fan girl jealous." She said. As the couple walked out over to the other side of the park and stood by a large tree, Claire spotted them.

"Bingo!" she whispered to herself.

"Here she comes…" Dawn whispered into Paul's ear. "Just follow my lead."

"Whatever you say Troublesome." Was his response. Any other time Dawn would have growled but this time…

"Paul! You are so funny!" she said loud enough for Claire to hear. Dawn giggled and leaned in to kiss him as soon as Claire was in a close enough range. As she kissed him, Dawn felt a rush that happened every time she kissed Paul, no matter how many times it had been.

"OH MY GAWD! Would you stop it already!" Claire screeched at the couple. Dawn broke apart and smiled at Paul before turning on Claire.

"What? I wasn't doing anything." She said in a poisonously sweet tone.

"You know what you were doing!"

"What _was _I doing?" Dawn smiled as innocently as she could.

"UGH!" Claire stomped her foot.

"What can't catch a Ponyta so you turned into one yourself?" Dawn smirked at her stamping feet.

"That's it! Go Rapidash and use Fire Spin!" Claire ordered.

Paul stepped in front of Dawn and sent out his Elikid.

"Thunderpunch Elikid." He said lazily and crossed his arms. In one hit the Rapidash lay fainted on the ground.

"Rapidash!" Claire called and ran to the fainted pokemon. She retuned it and scowled at Dawn and Paul. Then she stormed off to a pokemon center.

"Paul! I could have beaten her myself you know!" Dawn teased and punched him lightly in the arm. Dawn turned to Elikid and smiled. "Great job Elikid!" she pat it's head gently. When Paul returned his pokemon, Dawn sat on one of the swings, while Paul followed her. The girl that ad been with Claire walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Abby. Sorry about Cle-h. She gets EXTREAMLY jealous of guys. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's um…not ok but whatever it wasn't your fault." Dawn smiled and took out her Pokenav. She was calling Ash about to scream from anger or cry from the hurt of the day's events.

"Ash?" She asked in a hurt voice moving away from Abby and Paul. She sat on a swing and talked.

"Yea?" He answered confused.

"Hey, it's me Dawn."

"I know. What's up? Are you ok or are you hurt? Isn't Paul with you? Dawn?!" He asked concerned. His voice instantly cheered her.

"Nothing's wrong Ash. I was calling to make sure you are ok." She lied.

"Why wouldn't we be?" he asked in his I-totally-know-you're-lying voice. "Dawn seriously, what's up?"

"N-n-nothing gotta…gotta go, bye Ash." She said on the verge of tears and she slapped the Pokenav closed. Paul saw her and excused himself from Abby.

"'k. Bye Paul. I promise Cle-h won't do it again." Abby said smiling and went off to find her friend.

"Hm…" was his response as he walked over to Dawn.

"Troublesome?" He asked and sat on the swing next to her. She whipped away a tear and looked up.

"What's up? Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yea." She said and forced herself to smile.

"Doesn't look like it. You're crying like a baby again." He teased.

"Ugh!" she laughed lightly and kicked his swing. He kicked back and they were about to slam into each other when Paul grabbed the swing handle.

"See the things you get us into?" he teased her again. "Now come on, let's go see if my brother hasn't killed Pathetic with his stories, though it wouldn't be that bad." Dawn pushed him.

"It would _**too**_ be bad!" she smiled. Her sadness disappeared momentarily. When they rounded the corner across from the pokemon center another mob of fan girls attacked them. _Shit! Not now! Why do they have to come now? Troublesome just cheered up! _Paul thought to himself.

"Troublesome?" he called gripping her hand tighter. The group of girls blocked her from view but he still had her hand. He squeezed it gently but then felt it slipping.

"Troublesome?!" he called.

As Dawn let go of his hand she slipped out of the crowd. She signaled to Shinx who happily ran to her heels. She paused and looked back at Paul trying to get out of the crowd. Sighing she turned away and ran towards the pokemon center. As tears began to fall and her sadness returned.

**Me: Cliff hanger!**

**Paul: whatever.**

**Me: you're mad because Dawn doesn't like the way u kiss.**

**Paul: (enraged) how would you know how I kiss?! And I don't care! I didn't kiss her out of...I didn't kiss her in a real way…it was just a quick thing!**

**Me: I don't know and don't want to! Ash can kiss better than u I bet though! He kisses the best out of you, Kenny, and Drew.**

**Paul: (holding back the urge to vomit) U kissed Pathetic? **

**Me: we were playing truth or dare…don't ask! **

**Paul: I won't! **

**Me: Hey! Yea let's play truth or dare!**

**Paul: no! **

**Dawn: (walks into room) yes!**

**Paul: no!**

**Dawn: yes!**

**Paul: no!**

**Dawn: Yes! (death glare) **

**Paul: fine! **

**Me: (giggles)**


	10. Don't speak

Me: Heheheh

**Me: Heheheh! Since we are playing truth or dare, I'll make it more interesting! (Begins to scribble frantically at desk)**

**Paul: What are you…?**

**Dawn: (peeks over shoulder) Ha-ha! Great idea! High five!**

**Me: (high fives Dawn and smirks at Paul) **

**Paul: What did you…?**

**Ash: Hey what's up? **

**Paul: Gaah! **

**Me: We'll before we play truth or dare I'm going to fill Ash in about the little situation-**

**Paul: (slaps VolknersGirl over the head with a pillow) You will not!**

**Me: Will too! **

**Paul: (lunges to cover VolknersGirl's mouth again and lands on the bed instead)**

**Me: get off! I'm still going to tell him! (Struggles under Paul's firm grip)**

**Paul: you will not!**

**Me: GET OFF! **

**Paul: No!**

**Me: Fine Dawn you tell Ash! (Still struggling under Paul's weight)**

**Dawn: (glance at Paul and half smirks) Back to the story while Ash get's filled in.**

**Me: Wait! There is one…more! POOF!**

**Reiji: Hi!**

**Me: now tell them! Paul, get OFF! You are choking me!**

**Paul: you can't die in the story unless u type it so no. **

**Dawn: Like I said back to the story! **

As Dawn ran closer to the pokemon center. She was looking down and not watching where she was going. The doors of the pokemon center slid open and she ran straight into the arms of Reiji Shinji. Dawn momentarily looked up and then the tears began to fall more heavily and she buried her face in the breeder's shirt.

"Dawn? Wha-?" the breeder looked up and noticed the commotion. He saw his younger brother's purple hair among the crowd and saw the trainer struggling to get out. Then the pokemon doors slid open again and out came Ash.

"Reiji- huh?! What happened to Dawn?" the young trainer asked worried. Reiji sighed and lifted Dawn away from him. She looked up. He had a caring look and said

"Dawn…stay with Ash and I'll go deal with Paul." The girl didn't move. She had her hands tucked in front of her still sobbing. The breeder headed over to the group and Ash moved towards Dawn and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn…what happened?" He asked.

"He…he…" she looked down.

"What did he do?!" Ash asked angrily.

"He didn't…it was the…he…the…" she couldn't form a proper sentence and burst into tears on the ground with her head in her hands. Ash leaned down and placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder again. She stared at her friend's kind face and moved closer to him. She sobbed into the other trainers shoulder and Ash didn't move. He only kept his hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile Reiji had reached the group and forced his way into the center where his brother was. He grabbed the younger trainers arm and pulled him out of the circle. The fans made to follow but Reiji turned and held up a hand.

"Paul needs to take a break, and do some chores." He said.

"Who are you?!" A girl exclaimed.

"His older brother Reiji Shinji." He announced and moved away dragging Paul with him.

"Let go of me!" Paul said shoving his brother once they were well away from the fans.

"Paul, you made Dawn cry again." Reiji said calmly.

"What do you mean again? And why do you care anyways?" Paul glared at his older brother. Reiji let out a sigh.

"Before you told her you liked her and all, she had confided in me that she really liked you. Since then she had always come to me when you did something. Sometimes she was really happy and cheerful, telling me that you had actually glanced at her. Other times she would come unhappy that you had mad Ash angry and wishing the two of you could get along. One time she even came to me crying because of it. The point is, Hikari-chan is a very sensitive person that you have to be careful, considerate and over all nice around!"

"Since the two of you talk all the time and since you like her so much why don't you be her boyfriend?! I don't care! You even gave her a nickname!" Paul scowled.

"So did you, … Troublesome." Reiji replied. Paul glared at his brother and turned away. But the scene he saw did little to improve his mood. _Troublesome crying on the ground because of me, with Pathetic holding her. Just great! _He thought. Paul marched to where they were and stood menacingly over Ash.

Dawn looked up and shone angry eyes at him. "Go away Paul Shinji!" she said standing. Ash stood along with her.

"What are you doing with Pathetic?" Paul asked.

"That is none of your business!" Dawn scoffed.

"You know it is!" Paul replied.

"Why?!"

"Because you are his girlfriend." Reiji said coming up behind Paul.

"Who says I want to be anymore?! Maybe I don't! Maybe I want to be someone _else's_ girlfriend!" Dawn said and turned on her heel stalking into the pokemon center. Shinx looked up at the three boys and wondered how to react. Obviously one of them had made his mama mad, but which one? He liked the black haired one, the little purple head was his mama's friend and the tall purple haired on didn't seem mean at all. Shinx shook its little head confused. Reiji noticed and scooped up the little pokemon.

"Let's see if we can find your mama ok?" he said to the baby. It looked at him and struggled to get down. Reiji placed him down and the Shinx ran into the center after Dawn with Reiji close behind.

Paul growled and Ash hurried after Reiji and Shinx.

Dawn sat in the farthest corner in the back of the pokemon center away from Brock, away from Nurse Joy and away from everything. Baby Shinx came over and sat on her lap. She stroked his fur gently. She didn't know what to do. The only person she confided in about Paul was Reiji. Even her mom didn't know! Her shoulders dropped and she hung her head. Then Dawn felt a hand touch her shoulder. She didn't even bother to look up.

"Go away Reiji-san." She said. The use of his formal nickname didn't sway the older breeder. Instead he took her hand and pulled the young coordinator to her feet.

"I have an idea. How about we go out? To someplace we can have fun?" he asked.

"A date?!" Dawn exclaimed in surprise.

"No!" Reiji laughed. "Your friend's would come too! We can go to the Veilstone Square. You still like that right Hikari-chan?" Dawn smiled at her nickname.

"Yes! How did you remember!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Babysitting you and Paul and taking both of you to Veilstone Square almost every week seems to be an event that stuck in my mind." The breeder smiled.

"Yes, but I don't think Ash will like the shopping very much." She made a face and Reiji laughed.

"No but he can do what you used to do, and stare at all the people around. He can even battle some too! They have added a battle area in the Square!" Reiji said. Dawn nodded.

"Alright! I'll go get my bag!" she smiled and raced off with Shinx at her heels.

As Paul walked along the road he wandered without thinking of where he was going. When he finally saw he was moving, he realized his feet had led him to Veilstone Square. The very same place Reiji would bring him and Dawn when he babysat because Dawn's mom was in a contest. It was true that the Shinji's had a long history with Dawn's family, especially after her father died. When they were young the cold hearted trainer cared very little for the spirited blue haired girl he was always around, but eventually he did start to develop a crush on her. When her mother retired from coordinating then Paul didn't get to see her anymore and he just told himself she was gone forever. Little did he know that she would end up being his rival's best friend and that all this would happen. Paul let out a sigh and sat on the corner bench like he always would to watch Dawn play tag with Reiji. He imagined the little blue haired child chasing his 14 year old brother. Then she changed as did the scene. He saw instead a 14 year old Dawn chasing his older brother and eventually tagging him and running over to Ash. Then Paul saw her enter the Square with Reiji. He shook his head to clear the vision. No, she was still there.

"Come _ON!! _Reiji-kun!" she pulled the older breeders sleeve as Ash and Brock walked behind them. Dawn hurried over to the first shop and marched in with the breeder at her heels. Ash went looking for a battle and Brock walked off to chase some pretty girl that had just passed. The little Shinx looked confused at having everyone go in different directions and soon lost sight of everyone.

"Shinx!!" it called helplessly. It began to dart through the people and cry out. Paul sighed and stood. He walked over to the Shinx and scooped it into his arms. This at least would give him a chance to see Dawn and if possible apologize. The Shinx looked at him thankfully and purred. Paul made a face of disgust and placed the pokemon on the bench. He picked it up by the tail and dangled it for a moment. The Shinx looked at him upside down and wondered what was happening. It wasn't frightened just curious. The pokemon really was a baby. It was very small, Paul observed. Smaller than an average Shinx. He put it down and sat back on the bench, ignoring it. Then Dawn burst into the Square searching frantically for something. Reiji too. Then he spotted his younger brother and pointed saying something to Dawn. The girl blazed and stormed over. Shinx lifted its head from its paws and ran to her gleefully. She scooped the Shinx and cradled it in her arms. Then she glared at Paul.

"What?" the trainer asked.

"Humph!" Dawn turned and walked away into another store. Paul growled. He reached out and grabbed her arm. Reiji took this as a sign to get lost and slipped away.

"Let go off me Paul Shinji!" Dawn demanded.

"No." Paul replied.

"I'll scream." She said. Paul waited a moment then placed his hand over her mouth so he was directly behind her.

"Look, I'm sorry!" he growled softly in her ear. She licked his hand and Paul snatched it back. Dawn wasn't convinced.

"I don't care!" she said and ran off. Paul wiped his hand on his shirt and went after her. They went out of the Square and into the forest on the other side. By the time Dawn stopped she was in a horrible mood and her temper was about to explode. She swung around and gave him a death glare. Naturally, seeing as it was Paul Shinji, this had no effect.

"Are you going to listen now?" he asked.

"What do you want?!" she demanded. Shinx hid behind her boot.

"I only wanted to say I'm sorry." He growled again.

"I don't CARE! Leave me alone Paul!" Dawn was close to tears now.

"_Before you told her you liked her and all, she had confided in me that she really liked you. Since then she had always come to me when you did something. Sometimes she was really happy and cheerful, telling me that you had actually glanced at her. Other times she would come unhappy that you had mad Ash angry and wishing the two of you could get along. One time she even came to me crying because of it." _Reiji's voice echoed in Paul's head._ "The point is, Hikari-chan is a very sensitive person that you have to be careful, considerate and over all nice around!"_

"No! Not until you realize that I really am!" he growled again.

"I don't care anymore! You…you're too much! I…I'm not ready for this! I can't go through this any more! Maybe I _am_ better off with Ash or Reiji! Or maybe even nobody at all!" By now Dawn had tears pouring down her cheeks. Paul made a face and the next thing she knew he was pressing his mouth firmly against hers. Dawn stood in shock. She hadn't expected this at all! Then rain began to fall but neither of them noticed it. When Paul pulled away he was still standing closely to her.

"Don't say that anymore." he whispered. Dawn was frozen. "And…I'm sorry…" She couldn't believe it. Paul actually cared about her this much that he would go through all of this just to apologize.

"No…I'm sorry." She said looking away from him. "I didn't mean…I was just…I'm sorry Paul!" she said and threw her arms around him. Dawn sobbed into his shoulder hoping he wouldn't refuse her apology, hoping he wouldn't refuse…her. Paul only smiled to himself and hugged her back. Then they heard a splashing noise and moved apart.

"There you two are!" Reiji said. "We are heading back to the house because of all this rain, come on!" he led the two teens out of the forest. They crossed the square quickly and were soon on the road hurrying to the Shinji household. Dawn took Paul's hand and smiled. Ash came up from behind soaking wet already and scooped up the forgotten Shinx and held it under his vest to shield it from the rain and Pikachu ran alongside and Brock came up at the end.

When everyone arrived at the house, Dawn plopped onto the sofa. Paul plopped down beside her and Ash on the other side. Brock and Reiji both collapsed into chairs and Shinx shook his wet coat out. Then Dawn sneezed.

"Bless you." Both Ash and Paul said at the same time. Reiji laughed.

Then Dawn sneezed again. "Maybe you should take a hot bath Hikari-chan and change into dry clothes. You are free to use the shower." Reiji suggested.

"But I don't have any other clothes except my pajama's and they are back at the pokemon center." She said. Reiji smiled.

"We'll find something. You go now and I'll put it on the bed in the room you claimed as yours when you stayed here." Reiji said. Dawn smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said and hurried to use the shower. Ash stood to use the bathroom and Brock began to cook after asking. That left Paul and Reiji.

"What do you plan on giving her smart one? We don't have any girl's clothes!" Paul said.

"It's better that she wear boy's clothes than get sick." Reiji explained with a grin. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you plan on giving her?" he asked.

"You decide that, it's your drawer!" Reiji grinned again.

"What?! Why mine?!" he asked.

"Mine are too big, you wouldn't want it falling off now would you?" Reiji smirked. Paul turned bright red.

"Pervert!" he growled and went to his room to pick out something for Dawn. He decided on a black shirt with sleeves, and a pair of navy pants. He himself decided to take off his wet jacket and replace it with a long sleeved navy shirt. He placed a smaller, grey sweatshirt on the bed for Dawn and walked back into the living room.

When Dawn came out of the shower and looked at the bed she giggled. _These must be Paul's clothes! _She thought. _He never wears anything other than those shadowy colors! _Dawn quickly changed and slipped on the warm sweatshirt. After pulling her messy, tangled hair into a ponytail she re-entered the living room.

"Feeling better?" Reiji asked. She nodded and sat between Ash, who was back from the bathroom, and Paul who was ignoring the other trainer. Paul glanced at Dawn and smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing! It's just big on you!"

"No duh! And you need to get brighter clothes! Dark colors like navy and black are dull!"

Paul pulled on the sweatshirt hood and shoved it over her eyes. Dawn giggled and lifted it back.

"Hey!" She glanced at him searching for a way to seek revenge. Nothing occurred so she grabbed a pillow and whacked him over the head with it. Paul half growled and grabbed it from her. He lifted it as if striking back and Dawn inched towards the side where Ash was. She squeezed the poor trainer into the corner as Paul advanced at the last second Ash darted off the sofa as Paul whacked Dawn. She scowled playfully tackled him for the pillow. Paul held it just out of her reach very well, considering the fact that she was on top of him trying to grab it. Dawn gave up and moved into Ash's corner with a pout. Paul smirked and tossed her the pillow. Dawn grinned and picked it up. When Paul's head was turned she smacked him with it. Paul growled again and grabbed it. He tossed the pillow onto the floor and tickled her until Dawn surrendered.

"Ok! … I give! ..." she giggled. Paul smirked again. "Stop smirking!" she glared with a smile.

"You're convincing!" he laughed at her lopsided scowl. Dawn stood on the sofa about to pounce on him when two hands grabbed her waist.

"Hikari-chan! No standing on the furniture!" Reiji said in a 'parent/teacher/babysitter' imitation voice. He laughed and hoisted the blue haired coordinator off the sofa.

"You're not the babysitter anymore!" Dawn said in an imitation whine.

"Awww! Baby Dawn wants to stand on the sofa and jump on top of Paulie?" Reiji said in a baby voice. Both Dawn and Paul grabbed the pillow and hit the breeder across the head continuously. Ash laughed.

"I don't think they liked that very much Reiji!" he said between laughter.

"I- realized- that-!" the breeder said between blows. When the two had finished Dawn plopped down onto the sofa again and her ponytail splayed out behind her. Reiji sat next to her and lifted it.

"This will break a brush!" he said. Dawn swatted his hand away.

"Too bad! I'm tired and don't feel like dealing with it right now." She said.

"It's only going to get worse when you sleep." He warned. Dawn shrugged. The breeder sighed and left the room. When he returned Reiji was holding a comb. He plopped back onto the couch and turned Dawn by the shoulders so she was facing Paul, and had her back to him. Then he undid the ponytail and began untangling her hair.

"Just like when you were younger! You really haven't changed Hikari-chan!" Reiji said. Dawn blushed as she felt the familiar brush strokes.

"Ah-ha! She's blushing!" Ash exclaimed with a laugh. Paul smirked but Reiji only smiled. When he finished, Reiji pulled Dawn's hair into a braid and tossed it over her shoulder.

"There!" he announced. Paul smirked again.

"You look like you did when we were five." He said. Dawn patted her braid.

"I know! I'm just that perfect!" she said and made an egotistic face.

"Not!" Paul said. She scowled at him again.

"No pouncing!" Reiji laughed. Ash did as well and then Dawn realized something.

"What happens if the rain doesn't stop?" she asked.

"You'll sleep here airhead!" Paul mocked. She glared at him.

"I KNOW that! But what I'm saying is where will Ash and Brock sleep?"

"Oh, they can have your room and you can share Paul's." Reiji said with a strait face. Both teens looked at him wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" Dawn said scooting away.

"And I'm not letting her into my room anymore, because of what happened last time!"

"That was years ago!" she said turning to the purple-haired teen.

"Well you still haven't changed!" he said.

"Calm down you two! I was kidding!" Reiji laughed. "Ash and Brock are welcome to sleep on the pull out bed here in the living room. Paul in his room, Me in mine and Dawn you take your room. Everyone clear?"

"Dawn has a room here?" Ash asked.

"Well it's not really hers; she just claimed it because Hikari-chan would spend the night sometimes." Reiji explained. Ash nodded. Then they heard a little Shinx's stomach growl. Dawn giggled as she accept the bottle Reiji handed her.

That night as Dawn placed the sleeping Shinx on her pillow, she spotted the CD and player she had left the last time she was there. She hit play and the song began to play softly.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_Chorus:___

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_Repeat Chorus___

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

She had played this song whenever Paul was mean, or she missed her mom. Then Dawn hit play again and another song came on. It made her heart skip a painful beat.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together_

_Always,  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

By the end, Dawn had silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she listened to the rain fall on the roof as she had millions of times when she heard this song. Then Reiji and Paul entered to say goodnight and found her crying quietly. Reiji heard the song playing and understood. The two brothers sat on either side of the young coordinator. She patted the sleeping baby, as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

These words echoed soundlessly, emptily, and worst of all painfully in the poor girls head. Reiji placed a hand on her back.

"Don't speak…  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts…" Dawn whispered the words and became be aware of two hands puling her into a hug. She didn't feel it though. She felt empty…

**Me: . . . poor Dawn! What is the meaning of this song? Why is she so upset over it? I'll give you the clues mentioned and see if you can guess. It's sad, both Reiji and Paul understand it, the lyrics are a DEAD giveaway, and patting Baby Troublesome (as Paul calls him) helps her slightly. **

**Paul: (no comment) **

**Dawn: hm…**

**Reiji &Ash: (bow heads)**

**Me: we can work on this game of T or D later…**


End file.
